


Hoax

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Temporary Character Death, Get your tissues ready, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: He's been living a lie.
Relationships: Gary Green/Behrad Tomaz | Behrad Tarazi, John Constantine/Gary Green (past)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Hoax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



All the memories come rushing is once ― he now has two timelines battling with each other in his mind. Both of them painful but one of them had a happy ending, except it was never real; Gary knew that now. He had been a mess after John had broken, he had loved the warlock with everything he had. Gary had planned his future with him only to left with pieces of his heart scattered on the ground. Afterwards, he hadn't but looking for love nor did he want experience the pain of heartbreak and then Behrad walked into his life.

They had started of slow, Behrad had just come out and Gary was still getting over John. Behrad had been sweet, caring and loving ― everything that John wasn't. For once in his life, Gary was finally happy and then the Fates stepped in; literally. Atropos had cut Behrad's thread because he wasn't suppose to be here, he was supposed to be dead. In that moment Gary had lost everything again. He had mourned the man he loved. He was gone and there was another hole in Gary's heart.

After Behrad was gone, things seemed to go from bad to worse. During the four months he spent in a basement with Mick, Lita, and Mona, all the memories of the previous timeline came flooding in, Leaving Gary to wonder what was truly real. Was everything he had with Behrad a lie? Was it just the universe playing some trick on him?

What is going on, Gary felt like his life would never be the same, everything seemed tainted. He didn't know how to move on from this. How could he when everything he knew was a lie.


End file.
